Just Go With It
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: When Kevin visits the BAU, Morgan has a idea. Does it have Good results, or the exact opposite? TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

_This is going to be my first two shot and I hope you enjoy it. I got this idea when I started think What would happen if Kevin found out Morgan and Garcia were going out?_

(Garcia's POV)

Everything today has been surprisingly normal, you know as normal as any day in the BAU can be. Hey, just be happy there is nobody on a killing spree now otherwise the team would be gone.

As I walk to Emily's desk, going to give her papers, I very sadly run into Kevin Lynch, my ex. The day could be worse right?

''Penelope, how have you been recently?'' He ask as we head towards the bullpen. When did he become Mr. Conversation? He's avoided me for 2 weeks and now he wants to talk?

''In The past two weeks, I've been wonderful. I'm surprised you actually want to talk.'' We come to the bullpen, and I'm completely annoyed by him already. I'm pretty sure the annoyed look is on my face.

When we cone to the bullpen, Emily and Morgan turn towards me. Morgan get's sort of wicked grin on his face. He get's up from his chair and walks over to me. Once he get's to me, he puts his arms around me and hugs me tightly, then he lightly kisses me. What the hell?

''There's my girl, I missed you.'' He hugs me even tighter. I look back at Kevin who just raises an eyebrow.

''Just go along with it sweetheart.'' He whispers in my ear before turning towards Kevin.

''What's going with you Penelope? And Morgan?'' What's does he mean go along with it? I'm about to open my mouth and say nothing when Morgan speaks up.

''Everything's wonderful, this woman makes me truly happy. I'm glad Garcia has finally given me the honor of loving her.'' My eyes nearly fall out of my head.

_This was just the introduction second chapter, to less I hoped you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_second chapter of the two shot. Now I will try my hardest to finish this in tune 2nd chapter, and if I don't, well then I guess it will be come my first three shot. _

(Garcia's POV)

Did he seriously just say what I think he just said? Oh my freaking god...

Kevin looks at us weirdly, then get's a look of disbelief on his face.

''Yeah, right. Like you two would ever be together, please.'' Morgan glares at him a bit.

''Ohh so you don't think we're dating? I'll prove it.'' He turns around so he's facing me and blocking my view of Lynch. He steps closer so he's inches away from my face.

''Just Go With It baby girl.'' He lowers his voice. While looking at me, he moves his right hand up slowly from my arm, to my cheek where it just rests there. Then, slowly he starts to lean in, and within a matter of seconds he kisses me. He lingers there for a second, before pulling away. He kisses my forehead lightly, then turns towards Kevin. I'm still having a hard time getting over the fact that my best friend Tells me to go with it, then kisses me? What the heck is this all about?

''Do you want any more proof Lynch? Even though you may not think it, everyone knows I love her with every ounce of my body, that I'd do anything if that meant she could live another day, even if I had to sacrifice myself. I know she know's that I love her, I don't doubt that for a second. What she doesn't know is how Much I really do love her. I never thought that I could love a person as much as I love her. I could honestly say that I see myself being with this woman right here for the rest of my life.'' Morgan finishes off, and I can honestly say I'm speechless. I never thought would say those words, and especially about me.

''So you can either take that information and move on, or you can have your ass kicked by not only me, but Agents Prentiss, Jareau, Rossi, and Hotchner. What's it going to be?'' Morgan asks with his arm along my shoulder, his hand resting between my shoulder blades. Kevin looks at me one last time, and speaks up.

''When you come to your senses, talk to me.'' Kevin finally walks away towards the elevator. Morgan turns towards me, a smile on his face.

''I would say that worked, he should be leaving you alone now after he knows you've 'moved on' with me.'' I swear I just heard my heart crash. I thought he meant every word of that, but it turns out he didn't mean a single word. The smile on my face slowly goes away.

''I'm glad my best friend was here to help.'' He says, lightly brushing the hair off my forehead. I turn away from him then start walking away. He instantly is up beside me again.

''Woah P, everything okay?'' He asks, concern now lacing his voice.

''Yeah, uh everything great I just need to take care of a few things.'' I manage to get out his grasp. I put my head down, and continue walking with him calling my name constantly.

-JJ's Office-

I walk into JJ's office, the only place I can think of where I can safely avoid him. When I walk in, JJ looks up from her lunch.

''Garcia, what's going on?'' JJ asks, dropping her fork on the plate.

''Ohh nothing much, It's just I fell in love with a complete Jackass.'' I sit in a chair in front of her desk then put my head down on her desk.

''What?'' She asks. So, I tell her the entire story about Morgan and Kevin. As I'm telling her, she conveys a range of emotions. Anger, confusion, and she finally settled on sadness/ comfort.

''So Morgan said some things as if they were true, and just basically said later on that it wasn't?'' JJ makes sure. I shake my head yes, and JJ moves to chair next to me.

''I'm so sorry, I wish I knew what it felt like so I could see your level better. How about this, me you and a girls night. We go out have fun, then watch a bunch of senseless romances'?''

''You know, that actually sounds really good. I'll come get you at the end of the day ok?'' I , then walk back to my office.

-Garcia's Home-

After JJ and I went out for awhile, we settled down at my house with Safe Haven.

''If I had a man like Alex, believe me I would never let him go.'' JJ says as someone knocks on my door

''What girl wouldn't?'' I get up and answer the door, seeing Morgan at the door.

''What are you doing here Morgan?'' I ask. JJ looks at me from the movie, She cocks her head to the side as if she doesn't understand why he's here either.

''I know something's going on that you're not telling me about, and I'm not leaving until I find out what's wrong.'' I look at him, then shake my head as I step out in front of my door outside, closing it behind me.

''What's going on that I don't know about?'' He asks once more. I look at him for a while, before I start.

''What you said at earlier today in front of Kevin and what you did, I believed everything. And then once you said everything was basically a lie, I'm not going to lie it crushed me. It hurt knowing that you could say those things, and then easily take it back. It made me feel like that you didn't mean those things, that you don't care. As your best friend, it made me feel that some of the things you said to me in the past you didn't mean. And it sucks when you fall in love with someone who doesn't feel the same about you.'' After I say that, a long period of silence comes between us, without him even saying a word.

''I've gotta get back Derek, I'll see you tomorrow.'' I walk inside, without hearing an answer from him. When I get inside, JJ looks at me.

''So, how's everything go?'' She asks, I put a smile on my face.

''Wonderful.'' I lied. My best friend, the one I love doesn't feel the same and it sucks.

-BAU-

I'm sitting in my office, listening To Daughtry while getting together files I have to give to Hotch.

_Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one to build me up and tear ms down like an old abandoned house. What you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath. I fell too far, was in too deep. Guess I let you get the best of me._

Guess music like this just calms me for some odd reason. I finish gathering the files, and I deliver then to Hotch, and as I walk back into my office, Morgan see's me and starts following me back to my office. When I get to my office, I don't even step in before Morgan starts speaking.

''Ohh no, you're not walking away this time, in fact you're not going anywhere Until you hear what I've got to say.'' I turn away from the door and look at Morgan who looks pissed off.

''Now answer this question, how in the hell could you walk away from me last night after telling me that you fell in love with me, and not wait for an answer?'' I can't answer that question.

''Another thing, did you honestly think I didn't mean every single word I said yesterday? Because I did. I meant every word that I said, I do love you! And for you to tell me that you didn't think I cared, what do you think I was doing? I wasn't just saying those things to Lynch, but they were mainly for you. I was hoping you would listen to every word I was saying, but I think you missed something I said, or maybe I didn't say it but here it goes. I'm not letting you go, I'm not going to let you walk away until I hear from you that you love me. One thing's for sure is that I'm never going to make you think that I don't care, because I do.'' He steps closer, the look on his face softening.

''Just say it.''

I look at him, and say it.

'' I love you.''

''See? It wasn't that hard.'' He lightly kisses me, then hugs me.

''Thank you for finally telling me.''

Sometimes it's good to just go with it.

_So there it is, my first two shot is finished! Hoped you guys loved it!_

_The lyrics were from Over You by Daughtry :)_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
